Letters To You
by greenkittycat
Summary: The HP characters write letters to deceased friends and family. These are those letters.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hello. It's my birthday (I'm turning 16) and Harry told me I should write a letter to you…mostly because he found me crying in my room the last full moon. He said it helps ease the pain, I hope he's right.

Mom, I'm a metamorphosis like you. My favorite color to turn my hair is turquoise, though sometimes, when I'm alone, I turn it Bubblegum pink. Gran says that was your favorite color. I also don't keep my eyes grey, I usually have then blue, or bright green. Gran says you didn't like your grey eyes either. She said something about being "The Black eyes" but really I wasn't listening. I ran in to something yesterday and Gran started crying, she says you broke stuff a lot too.

Dad, I'm not a werewolf, but every full moon I think of you. For my birthday Harry is letting me get a tattoo of a wolf on my arm. Gran didn't want me to, says I'm too young for a tattoo, but she said OK when she found out what I was getting tattooed on my arm. I think you'd like it.

I miss you guys. Even though I never really knew you, it still hurts…a lot. I get mad when I walk by and people whisper _"Look! There goes the Lupin boy. Did you hear his dad was a werewolf?"_ Another would say _"Here comes Lupin, You know what I heard…"_ It's so annoying! I wish they would all shut up! They didn't know you, who are they to judge?...then again, I didn't know you either, not really.

I wish you where alive. I wish I had a mom to fuss over my robes, a dad to teach me to play Quidditch. But Gran always fusses over my clothes, and Harry taught be to play Quidditch.

I know you will never get this letter, but somehow I feel you know what is says. I know I have two angels watching over me.

With Love and Hope,

Teddy R. Lupin

**AN: the next one will be either George's letter to Fred, Harry's letter to his parents, Harry's letter to Snape, or Andromeda's letter to Bellatrix. Review and tell me what one you want to be posted next. Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Prongs,

Hey mate. How 'ya doing in heaven? If you got in that is. Oh, come on, you know I'm only kidding. You're the best friend I've ever had, Moony was a good friend too, but he's just not quite the same. Notice I didn't include _Worm tail. _If you only knew what he did you wouldn't either.

You probably think I'm stupid for writing this, I never was the sentimental type, but when Moony suggested it I thought it sounded pretty good. Maybe it'll help a bit, with the pain and all. Being back in my childhood home doesn't help much either. I know I said I'd never come back but no one lived here and after I got out of Azkaban, so this was a where I went. Yes James I said _Azkaban_. No jokes please. Do you know how terrible it is to be sitting just a few cells down from your death eater cousin? How horrible it is for people to think "Sirius _Black_, the murderer. I always knew he wasn't quite right. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess." It _hurts_. It hurts a lot, But I didn't do it, and I know if you where alive you would have spoken up for me.

I've got to go, Harry just got here. Yes Potter, I said _Harry._ _You're_ Harry. He looks just like you, and he has Lily's eyes. He's a great kid, you and lily would be proud. Oh speaking of Evans, say hello to her for me.

Your friend,

Padfoot


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Fred,

I miss you. We all do really. It shows too. You see, Mum still sets a place for you at the table, right next to mine. When something breaks dad starts to say "Bet it was one of the twins" But then he just stops and frowns. Ginny and Ron don't fight so much anymore, you always hated it when they fought. When Bill and Charlie are around they never talk, and Percy never comes out of his room. Then there's me. Let's just say no one is surprised when I stop in the middle of a sentence, as if waiting for you to finish it.

I can't even look in the mirror without my heart breaking just a little more, because its not my reflection staring back at me, it yours. You know, sometimes Ginny was the only one who could tell us apart…now she doesn't have to.

I wish I could write more, I wish I could tell you everything, Id just write and write and never stop. But I can't. It's our birthday, and I promised mum id be home by nine.

I hope you're happy, even though I'm not. Oh, and say hello to old Dumbledore for me.

Your twin,

George


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Mum and Dad,

I really, really miss you. Everyone does, Sirius and Remus missed you so much, and Snape missed you Mum, I'm sure. But you probably already know that seeing as now they can tell you themselves.

How is it up there in Heaven? Dad, are you and Sirius teasing Tonks and calling her Nymphadora? Is poor Lupin getting yelled at because he laughed? Mom, did you forgive Snape? I hope so, that would mean the world to him; I know it would, and deep down I know you loved him too, if only as a friend. Oh, and if you happen to see a red head boy riding around on a broom and pulling pranks, tell him his family misses him a whole lot.

My first son was born today. I named him James, after you dad. You two would be so proud, and I'm sure you would love my wife, Ginny. I can't write much more, the rest of the Weasleys just got here, and I won't have peace and quiet for much longer. I love you two, and I hope you're proud to be my parents.

With Love,

Harry

**AN: Okay, so again, not my best work. But here it is Harry's letter to his parents, as requested by **_**Just Another Aceves.**_** Speaking of requests, if you have one for this story just tell me in a review or PM and I'll be glad to write it. As always thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

Dear James and Sirius,

Uh, Hey. So, in Muggle studies class we had to write to someone in our family that's died. Well, I had a lot of people to choose from, between the potters and the Weasleys its no small death toll. But I decided to write to you two, even though I've never met you, because I'm names after you, and I'd like to think I'm a bit like you, I love to pull pranks (usually on Albus, but not Lily. She's too small and cute), and I'm on the quidditch team!

So Dad says it's really nice that I'm writing to you, and he says I should ask some questions. So what was it like when you were at Hogwarts? I've heard stories, like how you loved to play pranks, and always got detention. I do to. How's it up there in heaven? Uncle George told me to ask about Fred. How's he? Oh and Teddy said to say hello to his mum and dad also.

I wish I could really talk to you guys, and meet the people I'm named after. I've got to go, Teddy just got here and I've got to tell him my new prank…

Sincerely,

James Sirius Potter

P.S. Dad says hi

**AN: As requested by **_**siriusly99.**_** Still taking requests y'all As always thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

My Dearest Lily,

I'm sorry. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. I-I told him the prophecy. I didn't know it was about your son, I promise Lily I didn't! He-He thought the quickest way was to get rid of him. I begged, I pleaded, and heck I even went to _Dumbledore_. I just wanted you to be safe. But it wasn't enough. I became a stupid death eater because I just wanted to fit in, somewhere, _anywhere_, and now they've killed you. _You_! God I'm stupid! I'm so, so stupid!

When-when I heard you were dead I fell to my knees and asked God to take me instead. I told him to let me die in your place. You were innocent, so young and good. You didn't deserve to die. I do! I'm a horrible, murdering, stupid piece of filth that doesn't deserve to be on this earth. I know that when you died you hated me, you were married to _Potter_ for Christ's sake, but at least you were alive!

Your son survived. I took a job to teach at Hogwarts (potions professor. You always loved potions class.) And one day I'll have to teach your kid, Harry. I heard he looks just like Potter, you knew that'd drive me insane didn't you Lils, but he's got your eyes. That alone might drive me mad.

I love you Lily. I have since we met as kids and I will until the day I die. No, not even then. Forever Lily. I'll love you always.

With all the love in the world,

Sev

**AN: I'm really sorry I haven't updated this sooner. Any way I really like this one. It was requested by laurena1234. Still taking requests. Thanks for reading **


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Nymphadora,

_How could you_? How could you go and fight and leave me to take care of your son? How could you die and leave me with the image of Bellatrix, my _sister_ for God's sake, killing you?

You know when you died, somehow they were able to figure out the exact time, Teddy started crying. He had been asleep in his crib and all of the sudden he just let out the most heart breaking sob I've ever heard. His hair turned from turquoise to black and I knew. I knew you had died, and somehow Teddy knew too.

Today he's turning ten. He's as clumsy as you ever where, and he sure is rambunctious. He likes to keep his hair a turquoise color, but sometimes he'll wake up from a bad dream and his hair will be pink. _Bubble gum pink_. His original eye color is grey_, Black grey_. Thank God he likes to keep his eyes green.

His favorite animal is a wolf. He sleeps with a stuffed one every night. It's quite heartbreaking actually. He also sleeps the best on a full moon. I wish you were here to see him. You and Remus would be so proud of him; he is so much like you both.

I love and miss you so much,

Mum

P.S. Teddy says hello

XxXxXxXxXxX

**AN: Hey guys. I really hope you haven't given up on this story yet. Really, really sorry I haven't updated. I have a slight case of writers block.**

**So this is a letter from Andromeda to Tonks if you couldn't tell. I really need requests! Please? Hahaha thanks for reading **


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Fabian and Gideon,

Oh my. This is a bit odd isn't it? Writing a letter to my brothers...my dead brothers...

A lot of things have happened since you died. A lot of things have changed. There was a war, a war between Voldemort and a young boy named Harry Potter. That boy is my son's best friend. And today that boy is going to marry my only daughter.

Other things have happened too. All the kids are all grown up, this big old house seems so empty without them. The twins used to make so much noise...I would say I hated it but really it was nice because they remind me so much of you two. Oh the twins...not really the twins anymore. Just George...

I've got to go soon. Mother of the bride can't be late. I suppose it might be hard for you to imagine Ginny all grown up an getting married, she was only a few months old when you two passed.

I love you with all my heart. I'll see you again someday, up there in the sky. Not to soon though, my kids might not want to admit it, but they still need their mommy.

All my love,

Molly

P.S. Say hello to my son Fred for me will you?

A/N: this letter was requested by Loonaticslover13.

Okay I just want to say I am really, really sorry for not updating. This letter was hard for me, and I'm still not sure it turned out okay. I hope you all (if anyone's still reading this) like it though.

Please send in those requests!

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
